Отшельник
by Dark wise wizard
Summary: Нараку пережил уничтожение Камня и вернулся в мир живых полноценным демоном. Своим спасителем он считает Кагоме, очистившую Камень Душ. В надежде, что он ещё сможет с ней встретиться, Нараку выбирает ремесло алхимика, мастера по ядам и противоядиям.


**Автор****:** Dark wise wizard (Nolven)

**Название:** Отшельник

**Аниме:** Inuyasha

**Рейтинг: **PG-15

**Жанр: **AU, гет, ангст, философия, психология

**Статус: **закончен

**Персонажи: **Нараку, Кагоме, Морико (OFC)

**Дисклеймер:** Takahashi Rumiko

**Размещение: **без разрешения нельзя

**Описание:** Нараку пережил уничтожение Камня и вернулся в мир живых уже полноценным демоном. Своим спасителем он считает Кагоме, очистившую Камень Душ и выпустившую его пленников на свободу. Нараку ищет себе новое занятие и призвание. И ставит целью – порвать все связи с прошлым. Сердце его опустело, но слабый огонёк хранит тепло от прикосновения силы Кагоме. В надежде, что он ещё сможет с ней когда-нибудь встретиться, Нараку выбирает ремесло алхимика, мастера по созданию ядов и противоядий.

**От автора: **Изначально идея этого фика развивалась и писалась для сборника «Осколки», но в итоге превратилась в нечто самостоятельное.

**Примечание: **Морико – «лесное дитя».

**Отшельник**

Шёл дождь. Из открытого окна четвёртого этажа высокой башни валил чёрный дым. Из соседнего за размытой панорамой долины далеко внизу наблюдал Нараку. Сам он имел вид под стать разыгравшемуся ненастью: бледный и апатичный, в тёмном кимоно, стоял он, наполовину свесившись из окна. Последний алхимический опыт окончился неудачей, но он, махнув рукой на беспорядок в рабочем кабинете, предавался отвлечённым размышлениям.

Холодные капли дождя стекали по его лицу, западали в волосы, небрежно схваченные на затылке, проскальзывали за шиворот. Но Нараку будто не замечал этого: он привык к ощущению холода – огонь, ранее бушевавший в его душе, практически погас. Он еле тлел. Жизнь мало чем радовала: он спасся там, в Мейдо, превратился в демона и вернулся в мир живых. В какой-то мере достиг желаемой цели, но… новой у него не появилось. И всё же он продолжал чем-то себя занимать.

Нараку верил, что за своё спасение обязан Кагоме – только благодаря ей он пережил недолгое заключение в Камне Душ, она подарила ему искру света и очистила, не дала исчезнуть во тьме. И растворившись в чистейшем свете, он вновь очнулся для жизни. Новой. Совершенно другой. Всё старое осталось в треклятом волшебном шаре. Только вот оказалось, что у него не осталось желаний. Всеми покинутый и одинокий, преданный забвению, бродил он по стране в поисках места или дела. Всюду ему мерещились призраки прошлого, и Нараку боялся сорваться в пропасть опять. Он странствовал год – сердце его остывало, а душа испытывала нестерпимый голод, но он не знал, как можно было насытить её. В итоге, обойдя всю страну, он выбрался на материк, и впечатления о новой, неизведанной стране заняли его сознание.

Дождь пошёл сильнее. Сморгнув, Нараку провёл рукой по лицу, словно хотел снять с него налёт былых странствий. Потом он поднялся, откинув с плеч мокрые волосы, и отошёл от окна. Всё же надо было прибраться в кабинете и продолжить опыты.

В башне царил полумрак, прохлада и пустота. Далеко не все комнаты использовались, а было их в пятиэтажном строении немало. Первый этаж был отдан под хозяйственные нужды. На втором помещались различные хранилища – из своих странствий Нараку привёз довольно много диковинных вещей, и именно их наличие заставило его озаботиться строительством дома. Он возвёл свою башню высоко в горах над нетронутой долиной. В ясную погоду из окон открывался живописный вид, вокруг царила природная тишина, а все людские поселения были расположены далеко. Здесь Нараку чувствовал покой и уединение. На третьем этаже располагалась библиотека, на четвёртом - рабочие кабинеты. На пятом же он жил.

Коллекционирование, магия и алхимия – единственные занятия, которым в итоге Нараку посвятил свой острый ум. С момента его возвращения прошло пять лет, и таинственный маг и алхимик приобрёл некую известность в особых кругах: он делал яды и противоядия, снимал и накладывал проклятья, мог лечить или лишать жизни. Теперь мир знал его под другим именем, которое, однако, не стало для него новым настоящим. Смыслом жизни стала работа, и за его знания и помощь приходилось дорого платить, но к нему шли – заклинатели, маги, другие алхимики и зельевары, убийцы и даже ёкаи. И по их мнению, Нараку творил чудеса.

А сам он, между тем, продолжал жить прошлым.

Нараку был прекрасно осведомлён о судьбах своих врагов. Бывших врагов. Знал он и то, что Кагоме вернулась через три года, после победы над ним. Она стала жрицей и заняла место Кикио в маленькой ненавистной Нараку деревне. И вышла замуж за Инуяшу. Когда Нараку только узнал об этом, то почувствовал себя полуживым: воскреснув, он страстно жаждал, чтобы Кагоме была рядом с ним, его тронуло её тепло. Он бы мог ей показать, что изменился, стал другим. Но это оказалось невозможно, и именно тогда пламень души угас окончательно. Нараку заставил себя смириться с этим.

Хотя ничто не мешало ему грезить: много раз он представлял, как Кагоме переступала порог его башни, как он становился её единственным спасением. И как она выбирала его и оставалась рядом с ним. Ему часто это снилось, но пробуждение каждый раз приносило разочарование. Пустота пожирала его чувства – он уже не стремился её заполнить, потому что сила и голод её были безграничны. Вместо этого Нараку привык жить с ней и работать. И, как ни странно, гармония и покой места, в котором стоял его дом, подпитывали апатию демона. Больше он не искал ни сражений, ни острых ощущений. Ни любви. Вечерами он пил или раскуривал трубку, тогда в сознании клубился лёгкий туман забытья, и мысли о прошлом оставляли его. Но подобное состояние быстро проходило. Что-то он хотел бы забыть, выбросить из головы и больше никогда не вспоминать. Но были моменты, расстаться с которыми он не посмел бы никогда.

В покоях Нараку на специальном постаменте лежали три вещи: потрёпанный бело-красный веер с полуистлевшей кисточкой, разбитое зеркало и ножны без меча. Нараку собрал их, поддавшись странному порыву, но не решался восстановить. Чего бы он добился этим? Спасло бы это от пустоты внутри? Нараку не верил – слишком хорошо знал, как относились к нему собственные порождения. Поэтому эти предметы, сосредоточения их душ, служили теперь скорбным напоминанием о былой жестокости.

Нараку просто не мог признаться себе, что ощущал одиночество. Упрямства отнять у него не смогла даже смерть. Но порой он задумывался, а не взять ли ученика? Всё же он столько трудов вложил в свои опыты, что мысль о том, что некому будет это передать и всё, чего он достиг, обратится в прах, причиняла ему боль. Но он быстро отступал от этой идеи: демон был собственником и не хотел делиться знаниями с чужаками. Тогда размышления поднимались на новый виток – ему нужен наследник. Но от этой идеи он отказывался ещё быстрее. Для этого ему лишь стоило представить обитание ещё одной живой души в стенах своей мрачной башни. Нараку не верил в эту возможность.

Но всё же в башне он жил не один.

В конце коридора послышались быстрые шаги – по лестнице поспешно поднималась Морико, спотыкалась и чуть не падала, судя по тихим вздохам и шороху одежды по полу. Нараку раздражённо вздохнул – он ненавидел, когда посторонние существа врывались в мир его мыслей, тревожили покой и нарушали концентрацию.

- Кажется, я много раз говорил тебе, не подниматься выше второго этажа, - произнёс он со скрытой угрозой, когда девушка только появилась в коридоре.

Она сразу же остановилась, испуганно посмотрела на него.

- Я… я просто волновалась… взрыв…

- Обычное дело. Вспомни, что я тебе велел в тот день, когда позволил переступить порог своего дома?

- Не беспокоить вас… несмотря ни на что…

- Так что ты тут делаешь?

Она попятилась, в глазах поблёскивали слёзы.

- Простите, что помешала, - пролепетала она и побежала вниз.

Морико была ханьё. Нараку подобрал её в лесу, израненную и запуганную: девушка больше походила на дикого зверя – со спутанными длинными волосами, землистого цвета кожей, с неистово горящими полубезумными глазами, худая, оборванная, она казалась полностью невменяемой. В ней текла кровь они. Беловолосая, голубоглазая, с небольшими рожками на лбу - такую полукровку люди не приняли бы никогда, и участь её ждала самая скорбная – бежать, прятаться и драться за жизнь. Каждый миг, каждый час, каждый день. Нараку набрёл на неё случайно: собирал ингредиенты – это было самым ненавистным его занятием, но жизненно необходимым. Девушка бросилась на демона – скорее из страха и отчаяния, делавшего её неуравновешенной. Нараку легко отбил атаку, отмахнулся от неё, как от насекомого, и собирался убить, но по разодранной на груди одежде понял, что перед ним женщина. А она замерла, напуганная и, одновременно, завороженная его силой. Состояние ханьё было плачевным – не заживающие раны, шрамы, один пересекал её лицо почти горизонтально, делая острые, резкие черты ещё более неприятными и нечеловеческими.

- Ты – хочешь выжить? – спросил Нараку, стоя над трясущейся девушкой.

Льдисто-голубые глаза впились в его лицо, в них метался ужас и жажда жизни. Девушка робко кивнула.

- Если я сохраню тебе жизнь, станешь ли ты выполнять мои приказы?

Она испуганно отпрянула, сжалась в комочек, но продолжала смотреть на него.

- Ну же. Ответь мне. Не трать моё время, - грозно сведя брови, велел он.

Ханьё замерла, но в следующий миг заплакала и закивала – она была готова на всё, лишь бы прекратить постылое существование в лесу. Нараку удовлетворённо хмыкнул и поманил её за собой – внезапно подвернулось решение хозяйственной проблемы, он даже подумал, что этот поход в лес оказался самым продуктивным, потому что он без особых усилий нашёл того, кто мог бы заниматься той работой, которую сам Нараку люто ненавидел.

Он поселил Морико на первом этаже с тем условием, что она не будет подниматься на самые верхние этажи, не будет беспокоить его и отвлекать от дел. Так она прожила в башне почти год: готовила, стирала и убиралась, собирала для него ингредиенты, выполняла некоторые поручения. Чему-то её пришлось научить, но Нараку, в общем, остался доволен своим приобретением. Даже дал ей мазь, заживляющую любые шрамы, потому что предпочитал собирать только красивые вещи. И оправившись от пребывания в лесу и постоянных сражений, Морико стала соответствовать собранной им коллекции.

Но она жила сама по себе - Нараку её не замечал, иногда вообще забывал о её существовании. За четыре года своей новой жизни его характер изменился практически до неузнаваемости. Страсти исчезли, теперь им правили практичность и безразличие.

Нараку поднялся в свои покои, переоделся и собрал волосы в хвост. Он привык к комфорту и роскоши, поэтому самый верхний этаж он обустроил с особой тщательностью. Это был его собственный мир, и он никого в него не пускал. Спальня была круглой. Никаких острых углов – изломанных линий, создававших их, хватало в его душе. Главный цвет – темно-бордовый. Нараку виделось в нём что-то возвышенное, но безмерно трагичное. Он не бил в глаза и позволял растворяться в мыслях и воспоминаниях, не важно каких – о новых зельях или ядах ли или о несбывшихся надеждах. И он никогда не пускал на пятый этаж свою служанку – здесь хранились сокровища, к которым он никому не позволил бы прикоснуться.

Алхимия и магия. Две взаимосвязанных науки. Да, для Нараку они были наукой, способом оттачивать разум и проникать в суть вещей. И чем больше времени он проводил в своих изысканиях, тем меньше его интересовал бренный мир. Не интересовал на том уровне, когда всё заключалось в короткой вспышке жизни и борьбы за неё, удовлетворении потребностей или потакании слабостям и порокам. Но его интересовала природа всего сущего. В этом смысле он считал, что все живые существа в некотором роде его подопытные. Он наблюдал за ними, иногда влиял, но мягко, осторожно, и делал выводы. И если сердце его остыло, то разум разбрасывал искры. Нараку не смотрел на новую жизнь с позиции счастья или несчастья. Ему не нужно было ликование, и разочарование отравляло его своей горечью только в первые годы странствий и поисков. Теперь же он нашёл, чем себя занять, и не думал отвлекаться на ерунду.

Когда Нараку работал над чем-то, время летело незаметно. Для тёмного демона его просто не существовало. Он мог несколько дней не есть и не спать, не приходилось волноваться за ночь новолуния и нападение врагов. Теперь Нараку думал, как мелочно он растрачивал свой пыл в прошлом. На Камень Душ. На Кикио. Но всё же какая-то струна в сердце до сих пор отзывалась на имя «Кагоме». Он смеялся над собой и глупым, почти наивным ожиданием чуда. Это была единственная слабость, которую он себе позволял. Других же у него, как он считал, не было.

Приведя алхимический стол в порядок, Нараку направился в библиотеку. Ему нравилось читать и узнавать что-то новое. Стеллажи тянулись от пола до потолка и занимали стены целиком: в ходе своих странствий он насобирал множество самых разных книг – от трактатов и откровений мудрецов до кулинарных пособий. Последние в итоге очень пригодились Морико – по ним она училась готовить, ибо раньше ей не приходилось этим заниматься. Нараку разрешил ей посещать библиотеку; она убиралась и на четвёртом этаже или помогала с некоторыми опытами, когда он сам звал её. Она была тихой и послушной, энергия и эмоции её никогда не били через край, а ощущение присутствия воспринималось демоном как лёгкое и почти незаметное. Так он чувствовал её во всём доме, за исключением личного неприкосновенного пространства. И Морико прекрасно знала, какую границу он ей перейти не даст ни за что, вела себя осторожно и пыталась заботиться о своём господине, насколько он позволял. От Нараку не укрылось чувство, с которым она смотрела на него – влечение. Но ему было абсолютно безразлично, что она испытывала к нему. Впрочем, иногда он задавался вопросом: от чего зависели те или иные чувства? Из чего вырастала любовь? И как она превращалась в ненависть? И почему какая-то часть его, даже зная, что его сокровенное, глубоко сокрытое желание несбыточно, продолжала питать его силой? Его немного забавляла симпатия девушки ханьё, ведь он не приложил никаких усилий, чтобы добиться этого отношения. Так из чего оно развилось? Из того ли, что Нараку её спас? Но он просто проявил практичность и привёл в дом служанку, которой не нужно было даже платить. И она это понимала, но никогда не протестовала. Из того ли, что он никогда не бил и не запугивал её? Но ведь и хвалил или как-то поощрял её он редко. Присутствие в башне Морико стало чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Чем-то обыденно привычным настолько, что он даже забывал иногда о ней. Он не был благодетелем. А Морико из дикого зверя превратилась в девочку на побегушках. Но она никогда не казалась расстроенной этим. И всё же на что она надеялась?

Тихой мышкой войдя в библиотеку, Морико робко подошла к письменному столу Нараку – она принесла ему чай.

- Я… заметила, что вы промокли… я принесла вам горячий чай, - пролепетала она, держа в руках поднос, смотрела она при этом на поверхность стола, письменные принадлежности и стопки бумаги, чистой и уже исписанной.

Да, после встречи в лесу Морико никогда больше не смотрела ему в глаза, девушка всячески выказывала свою покорность и принятие судьбы. В конце концов, ей было чему радоваться, заключил про себя Нараку. Её мать рано умерла, и жизнь Морико превратилась в Ад. Люди гнали девушку от своих жилищ, устраивали облавы в лесу, нанимали священников, чтобы избавиться от полукровки. А здесь она, наконец, получила возможность жить, не оглядываясь за спину. Постепенно черты её смягчились, она похорошела, мазь помогла – с её тела исчезли все шрамы, от которых ранее ханьё и не надеялась избавиться. Морико выглядела молодо, лет на семнадцать-восемнадцать, но Нараку догадывался, что она была намного старше.

- Хорошо, поставь на стол, - разрешил он ей, не отрываясь от бумаг.

Записывать результаты опытов стало привычкой, но в действительности Нараку просто нравилось писать. Морико аккуратно поставила чашку чая на стол, поклонилась и направилась к выходу. У самой двери она обернулась и робко взглянула на него, украдкой, незаметно, как ей казалось. Но Нараку заметил, что она томно вздохнула, прежде чем выскользнула из обители, в которой он предавал свои мысли бумаге. Посмеявшись про себя, он довольно быстро забыл о ней и вновь погрузился в себя.

Дни тянулись медленно, даже восходы и закаты не служили для него какими-либо границами. Он не ждал новый день и не провожал старый, хотя временами останавливался и задумывался – всего этого могло и не быть, не уничтожь Кагоме Камень Душ. Нараку запретил себе подглядывать за ней – невыносимо было видеть её с другим. Видеть, как она улыбается и смеётся в чужих объятьях. Но косвенно именно из-за Кагоме Нараку делал не только яды, но и противоядия – в надежде, что когда-нибудь она придёт к нему за помощью.

И однажды его мечта сбылась. Нужда действительно привела Кагоме к таинственному алхимику. Конечно, она не могла предположить, кого встретит в высокой тёмной башне – её направил старичок-зельевар, давний знакомый, починивший оружие Санго. Не было повода не доверять ему.

- Добро пожаловать, Кагоме, - бархатно поприветствовал мико Нараку в холле своей башни.

Она остолбенела, когда увидела его – врага, которого считала давно погибшим. А он с наслаждением разглядывал её – всё такую же светлую и прекрасную, сильную и решительную. Рядом с ней стояла Кирара – видно, дело было срочным.

- Нараку… ты?.. – с трудом овладев собой, спросила мико.

- Не бойся, наша вражда в прошлом. Уже пять лет я живу под новым именем, занимаюсь своими делами, никого не трогаю. Даже наоборот. Могу предположить, что ты пришла за каким-то противоядием.

- Как ты выжил?

Он нарочито небрежно пожал плечами.

- Это не имеет значения.

- Откуда старый зельевар знает о тебе?

- Обо мне много кто знает. А с ним я тоже знаком. Встретились несколько лет назад в районе красных фонарей в демоническом мире.

Лицо у Кагоме вытянулось, Нараку улыбнулся.

- Это старая история. Ты можешь спросить у него сама, но если старый хрыч скажет, что перепил меня тогда – не верь. Так что тебе нужно?

Несколько мучительных минут Кагоме смотрела на него, пытаясь увидеть знакомого и ненавистного врага. Но не видела. Однако печаль в алых глазах была ей знакома – таким Кагоме видела его перед смертью. Наконец, она решилась.

- Мне нужно противоядие от экзотического яда, - она протянула ему листочек бумаги, исписанный неровными иероглифами, видно писавший торопился и рука его не слушалась.

- Могу я знать, кто ранен? – спросил Нараку, бегло изучив симптомы и предположительный состав яда.

Кагоме замешкалась, из чего он сразу же догадался, что ранен был её ханьё.

- Ты… поможешь… мне? – натянутым голосом спросила Кагоме, не верила, что ему можно было доверять, но и уйти она не могла.

Нараку посмотрел ей в глаза, Кагоме не отвела взгляда. С момента её появления тёмный демон ощутил, как ожило его сердце, как подпрыгнуло и неистово забилось в груди. Жар вернулся, присутствие мико делало его живым и горячим. Как давно это было. Нараку знал, что в этот момент он мог потребовать с неё любой платы – Кагоме согласилась бы на всё ради спасения Инуяши. Он мог заточить её в своей башне, заставить быть рядом с ним. Больше он никогда бы с ней не расстался. Ему даже не обязательно спасать Инуяшу – застарелые зависть и ревность ожили вместе со страстью. Он желал собаке смерти. Он ненавидел его всей душой. И сейчас жизнь врага, наконец-то, в его руках.

Мысли и образы пронеслись в сознании демона с невероятной скоростью. Убить ханьё и заполучить Кагоме – сейчас Нараку был близок к этому, как никогда! Кагоме почувствовала опасность, исходящую от него, Кирара вздыбила шерсть и зарычала, но никто не сдвинулся с места. Нараку и Кагоме пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза. Он улыбался, она оставалась напряжённо решительной. Мико чувствовала, что липкая паутина плелась вокруг неё опять. Но она действительно была готова заплатить любую цену.

- Хорошо, я дам противоядие, - ответил Нараку, первым разорвав глазной контакт.

Он поднялся по широкой лестнице и скрылся, Кагоме перевела дыхание, спина её была мокрой от пота, но Кирара напряжённо смотрела на двери впереди, ведущие в коридор первого этажа. Похоже, что там кто-то был, но ауру Кагоме чувствовала слабо, словно по ту сторону стоял призрак.

Нараку быстро вернулся. В руках он держал глиняный пузырёк, заткнутый пробкой. Кагоме перестала дышать, наблюдая за его приближением.

- Ты что-то бледная, Кагоме, - проговорил он с лукавой ухмылкой, протягивая ей пузырёк.

Кагоме протянула за ним трясущиеся руки. Нараку наблюдал за ней из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Противоядие легло девушке в ладони, демон не прикоснулся к ней.

- Оно подействует сразу же, просто добавь в воду, - внезапно безразлично сказал Нараку. – Больше я тебе ничем не обязан, поэтому в следующий раз подумай о достойной плате за мою работу. Конечно, если осмелишься придти ко мне снова, - добавил он с холодной улыбкой. – Не веришь, что это действительно противоядие? Тогда можешь спросить у старика.

Кагоме изумлённо посмотрела на него, будто увидела впервые. Мысли её заметались в панике. Она не верила, что поединок дался ей так легко.

- Ты… ты так и живёшь? – спросила она, совершенно запутавшись.

Нараку лишь криво ухмыльнулся и взглядом указал ей на дверь.

Кагоме пристально смотрела на него ещё с минуту, изучая, пытаясь понять: ещё недавно в алых глазах плясали искры злого торжества, но сейчас всё исчезло, словно кто-то невидимый украл все чувства демона. Не осталось даже печали. Одна пустота и холод.

Нараку не отводил взгляда, но больше он не ловил каждого движения Кагоме. Он увидел всё, что должен был. Разум не ошибался, когда говорил упрямому, еле тлеющему сердцу, что мечты его безнадёжны. Теперь Нараку окончательно это понял. Она была чужой. Не его. Твёрдой и неподкупной. Зачем ему кто-то столь ненадёжный? Ненависть не приходила в его жизнь уже пять лет. Так разве нужна она ему сейчас?

- Спасибо…

- Не благодари…

Двери закрылись – Кагоме ушла из его жизни, из его сердца. Ушла навсегда. А ведь всё было в его руках… Или не было?

Нараку обернулся и взглянул на двери за своей спиной – они резко открылись, Морико испуганно застыла, красная до корней волос. Демон скользнул по ней недовольным взглядом и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж. Благодаря визиту Кагоме, Нараку вспомнил, какое крепкое сакэ делал старый алхимик-извращенец. Подойдёт для особого случая. Взяв бутылку, он направился на кухню, рыкнул по дороге на девушку, чтобы не смела попадаться ему на глаза минимум три дня. Его злило то, что она всё слышала. Его злило, что он не сразу заметил её присутствие там.

Сейчас его злило абсолютно всё. И Нараку хотел как можно быстрее избавиться от этого состояния. А потом он рассмеялся, хрипло и зловеще. Заработался. Помог Инуяше. Ну что ему стоило дать Кагоме яд?

Но он не смог. Почувствовал отвращение к самому себе.

Морико с беспокойным видом заглядывала на кухню.

- Позвольте мне… - робко попросила она, но Нараку её перебил:

- Иди к себе. Сейчас же.

- Простите мне моё поведение, - дрогнувшим голосом извинилась она.

- Уходи.

- Пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться…

- Уходи. Иначе я вышвырну тебя из своего дома.

Девушка замерла, побледнев, а потом выбежала с кухни в слезах.

Подогрев сакэ, Нараку поднялся к себе. Впервые за пять лет ему не хотелось ни о чём думать. Но заливать свою боль алкоголем – это так по-человечески… Он шумно выдохнул и опустился на постель, оглядел комнату. Когда он создавал свой дом, то хотел сделать его как можно более странным и необычным, он хотел смешения стилей и деталей. Он хотел чего-то нового. Именно поэтому он выбрал башню, а не замок. И спальню без углов, чтобы тени не смогли спрятаться там, залечь сторожевыми псами. Это был его дом. Его и только его. Но вдруг сейчас Нараку почувствовал себя смертельно одиноким. Ради кого он так старается? Ради кого делает зелья? Ради кого он хочет сохранить то, что сумел создать? Ведь у него никого нет. Демон посмотрел на постамент, на котором лежали предметы его порождений. Каждый из них отчасти отражал и его самого. И все вместе они составляли грандиозную картину пустоты.

Всё это время Нараку обманывался, убеждая себя в том, что он принял её и смирился с ней. Теперь же он почувствовал, насколько разбитым и старым сделала его жизнь. Нет, он сам себя изувечил. Сам обрёк на одиночество.

Тихо, почти бесшумно приоткрылась дверь, в покои вошла Морико.

- Вы не взяли посуду, - всё также робко проговорила она.

- Смело, - ответил он, забирая у неё поднос. – Может ещё и выпьешь со мной?

Ханьё совершенно стушевалась, опустила взгляд в пол. Нараку поднялся и вновь направился на кухню, решив не превращать своё личное и неприкосновенное пространство в кабак для неудачников. Морико пошла за ним.

- Позаботься о закуске, - велел он ей холодно, так же как и всегда.

Приободренная возвращением хозяина в привычное расположение духа, девушка расторопно захлопотала по кухне. Нараку наблюдал за ней из-за стола с подчёркнуто равнодушным видом. Прежде он всегда пил один. Но, похоже, сейчас настал, наконец, момент для чего-то по-настоящему нового.

_15 апреля 2012 г. _


End file.
